Saving Midwinter
Midwinter is coming The Midwinter Festival is about to start in all three realms. This is a time for hearth and home, and bright and merry decorations! Come see this year’s celebrations at your realm’s festival grounds. Tavern Keepers everywhere have decorated their buildings with traditional adornments. Quest Givers: ALBION: Speak with Santa Nicholas in Black Mtns. South. He is located in the Ludlow Relocation camp past the tower South of Ludlow (coords: 54362,59027). You can take a horse from the E. gate of Camelot to Ludlow village. HIBERNIA: Speak with Jack Frost in Connacht at the Ardee Relocation camp (coords: 48831,55707) MIDGARD: Speak with Lucia of the Light in East Svealand. She is just outside Jordheim’s Western Gates (coords 62355,17892) Dialogue: The children of Hibernia need your help! My delivery of toys and goodies has been stolen, and is now in the possession of various mighty beasts in dangerous regions of the realm! I’ve sent the Krampus out after them, but he’s not exactly… good at bringing joy and cheer. I fear that Midwinter shall be very disappointing for a lot of people if we do not reclaim them. Seek the presents in the most dangerous of lands. I know that in the past when I’ve had this sort of trouble, dangerous creatures often try to claim the presents for their own. Be vigilant, and good luck. All of Albion/Midgard/Hibernia is counting on you! Quest Summary: Find the lost presents for Santa Nicholas/Jack Frost/Lucia, and return them to the Midwinter village near Ardee/Ludlow/Vassudheim. Be cautious! Powerful enemies guard the stolen presents, and they will defend their new acquisitions. (right click a present to collect it) Albion Quest Goal: Search Llyn Barfog: Beware of the Afanc loc 38752 20075 Quickest route: port Snowdania Fortress -> dungeon explorer -> Catacombs of Cordova Alt route: port Avalon Marsh -> horse to Yarley's -> Lyonesse Scenic loop or Dartmoor zone is south. Search Lyonesse: Beware the Cailleach Uragaig (look for giant Spire off the main road will be inside circle of pillars near). MAP Search Dartmoor: Beware the Adolescent Dragons: MAP You have to search for all four adolescent dragon games. (The presents will spawn/despawn from a camp and move to another.) Adolescent Dragons: Dyronith – loc=30k,40k, Elinkueth – loc=60k,40k, Prenniceth – loc=40k,50k Runicaath – loc=10k,45k. Hibernia Quest Goal: Search Cursed Forest: Beware Juggernaut Quickest route: port Drium Cain horse to Cursed forest. Search Bog of Cullen: Beware of Queen Cliodna - (Look on top of the NW tower if you port to Bog of Cullen, lotsa aggro). This present is now guarded by Princess Aoife a purple con caster who can see through stealth. Quickest route: port Connla -> Wyvern Innis Cartharg -> Bog of Cullen / Sheeroe Hills is east Search Sheeroe Hills: Beware the Adolescent Dragons. MAP You have to search all four adolescent dragon camps. (The presents will spawn/despawn from one camp to another.) Adolescent Dragons: Ghorvensath – loc=23972,37195 (present behind dragon in tower ruins) Lasentinth – loc=57987, 29422 (present center camp), Neureksath – loc=32260, 36631 (present INSIDE mushroom hut to the North), Asiintath – loc= 20k,50k (present is in front of a cottage) Midgard Quest Goal: Search Raumarik: Beware of the Revenant Quickest route: port Vindsaul Faste ->horse to Raumarik -> ride to Raumarik loop (drop to near raumarik revenant Camp, North West) '' Search Vanern: Beware Ydenia of the Seithkona ''Quickest route: Get speed & go to Mularn, -> port to Varulvhamn via Dungeon Explorer -> Run to Vanern Swamp' Search Malmohus: Beware the Adolescent Dragons. MAP ''You have to search all four adolescent dragon camps. (The presents will spawn/despawn from one camp to another.) Adolescent Dragons: Varrkorith – loc=35k,48k (inside cottage), Jarkkonith – loc=42768,17142 (3 houses it's NW house or left). Ljoridkorith – loc=15k,42k, Tollabarth – loc=48k,50k (center pad). Rewards Midwinter's Frozen Medal of Honor & Sleigh & Knot Wall Candle Optional rewards Must choose one: Midwinter's Frozen Cloak of the Past or Midwinter's Frozen Cloak of the Present or Midwinter's Cloak of the Future Category:Quest Category:Albion Category:Midgard Category:Hibernia Category:Quests Category:Quest/Task